


Перемирие

by underveil, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Spoilers, возможен OOC, не самые здоровые отношения, спойлеры к истории Бэтмена в линейке комиксов Flashpoint, упоминается self-harm, упоминается насилие, упоминается смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: На один день в году Бэтмен и Джокер заключают перемирие. По сути это фик по арту — обложке Flashpoint: Batman Knight of Vengeance #3.
Relationships: Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Thomas Wayne | Batman (Flashpoint)/Martha Wayne | Joker (Flashpoint)
Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669
Kudos: 6





	Перемирие

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [underveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil)  
> Бета: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)

Утром он принимал молодую пару: девушка была беременна и напугана, парень храбрился, но в его глазах тоже был страх. Люди боятся растить детей в Готэме. Уезжают в Метрополис, в городки поменьше, к родне — туда, где не страшно отпускать детей гулять без присмотра, где можно разворачивать утреннюю газету без страха увидеть улыбающееся лицо под заголовком «Очередная жертва Джокера».

Они перестали публиковать настоящие фото с места преступлений. Томасу даже не пришлось их об этом просить.

Зато ему пришлось подмазать пару редакторов, чтобы возмущенные правдолюбцы, еще несколько месяцев назад призывавшие Правосудие и Закон на голову непредсказуемого чудовища в костюме летучей мыши, так безжалостно расправившегося с Хашем и Пугалом, не вопрошали теперь: почему Бэтмен не делает ничего, чтобы остановить ухмыляющегося маньяка?

«Потому что не ваше дело, вот почему».

Из-за них он чуть не опаздывает.

Когда он прибывает на Аллею, там тихо: за эти годы всякая шваль научилась держаться от этого места подальше. Они знают, на кого тут можно нарваться — и сложно сказать, кого из этих двоих они боятся больше.

Она выскальзывает из теней, когда он еще только оглядывается, размышляя, не окликнуть ли ее. Она все еще притягивает взгляды: облако волнистых светлых волос (с зеленым оттенком — в тон рубашке?), кричащий темно-фиолетовый плащ, мертвенно-белое лицо. И улыбка. Раны, подведенные багровым, почти черным, ярко выделяются на белых щеках.

Томаса пробивает дрожь. Есть вещи, к которым нельзя привыкнуть, сколько бы крови ни было у тебя на руках.

Он никогда не спрашивал ее, почему она выбрала себе такой облик — почему стала одеваться клоуном, мужчиной. Иногда ему нравится думать, что каким-то уголком своего сознания, каким-то осколком здравого смысла она так пыталась сберечь их доброе имя, не дать Уэйнам окончательно рухнуть в бездну — ведь если бы Готэм узнал, что это Марта Уэйн похищает, калечит и убивает детей, кто бы поверил ее мужу, кто бы отважился здороваться с ним за руку? (Хотя стоит признать, что от доброго имени Уэйнов мало что осталось с тех пор, как он решил бросить все силы и ресурсы Томаса Уэйна на борьбу с преступностью. Томас Уэйн теперь — что-то вроде принятого в светском обществе мафиози, и только прошлые заслуги да трагическая судьба его семьи не дают окончательно поставить на нем крест, причислить его к преступникам — то есть к тем, кем занимается Бэтмен.) А иногда он думает, что так она пыталась сбежать от самой себя: Джокер — не Марта Уэйн, у него нет ни прошлого, ни имени, ни семьи. Он не мать. Он неуязвим.

— Ты опоздал, — произносит она хрипловатым, невыразительным голосом.

— Я пришел вовремя.

Какое-то время они молча смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты не пришла в прошлом году.

— Я была в Аркхэме.

Он уже знает, как дико это прозвучит, но...  
— Когда это тебя останавливало?

Она со свистом выпускает воздух сквозь нарисованную улыбку. Это еще не смех. Пока что нет.

— Не ты меня поймал.

Тогда полиция опередила его. Томас Уэйн был занят — заключал сделку с представителем сети отелей, открывшей несколько филиалов в Готэме. За щедрую плату они соглашались убраться из его города и передать управление отелями в его руки. Он знал, сколько сомнительных дел творится в гостиничных номерах. Он был уже не в том возрасте, чтобы самому гоняться по улицам за всякой швалью. И он рыкнул Гордону в трубку, чтобы они окружили дом, но ни в коем случае не шли на приступ, пока не появится Бэтмен.

Оказалось, что у полицейских тоже есть дети. И чувства. И не все полицейские умеют их контролировать.

По крайней мере, они не догадались стереть грим. Если она рассчитывала на это, то ее расчет оправдался: Джокер в глазах жителей Готэма стал диким зверем, нечеловеком, с которым нет смысла разговаривать. Тем полицейским было все равно, кто скрывается под маской — главное, что скоро это будет труп.

К счастью, Гордон успел раньше.

К счастью для них — раньше Бэтмена.

А она оправилась. Те несколько месяцев он жил, раздираемый противоположными чувствами: одна его часть с ума сходила при мысли о том, что он потеряет не только сына, но и жену; другая трезво напоминала, что жену он давно уже потерял, и если то существо, что теперь поселилось в ее оболочке, испустит наконец свой последний вздох — всем станет только лучше.

Он не сделал ничего.

И только сейчас, увидев ее перед собой на Аллее Преступности, живую и невредимую (помимо того, что она сделала с собой сама), он понимает, почему.

Поэтому он не говорит больше ни слова и только делает шаг вперед, и она делает шаг вперед навстречу ему, и они сходятся ровно над тем местом, которое каждый из них помнит — и будет помнить, насколько бы ни помрачился их рассудок.

Ни записок, ни лент (Джокер любит ненужные украшательства, но Джокера здесь нет), ни лишних слов. Две красные розы опускаются на мостовую, где, кажется, еще виден меловой контур — очертания скорчившегося маленького тела.

Томас берет руку Марты в свою. Они оба в перчатках.

Какое-то время они стоят молча.

Потом ее рука выскальзывает из его руки, и она отступает на шаг, а он заворачивается в плащ. Наушник Бэтмена оживает.  
— ...всем постам: полицейский ранен, повторяю, полицейский ранен...

Джокер продолжает отступать, пока не сливается с тенями.

— У меня новая помощница, — доносится оттуда его голос, — тебе понравится.

Бэтмен не отвечает. Он внимательно вслушивается в то, что говорят в наушнике.

От этих полицейских никакого толку. Частные охранные фирмы и то справляются лучше. Вот если бы превратить всю полицию в одну большую частную фирму...

(Тогда его безумная жена смогла бы спокойно резвиться в этом городе, будто в огромной заботливо устроенной камере...)

Тогда бы полицейские перестали обращать внимание на прессу и общественное мнение — и просто делали бы свою работу. Освальд, кажется, нисколько не жалеет о своем выборе. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы получать заслуженные деньги от правильных людей.

А ему нужно обезопасить тылы.

У него и так есть работа, которую не доверишь никому.


End file.
